


【长顾】隐居三

by xialinlin



Series: 搞顾昀合集 [8]
Category: DCU
Genre: Gen, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-18
Updated: 2019-09-18
Packaged: 2020-10-18 06:09:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20634374
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xialinlin/pseuds/xialinlin
Summary: 长顾甜掉牙的糖





	【长顾】隐居三

**Author's Note:**

> 长顾
> 
> 甜掉牙的糖

又一次被自己养大的小长庚横抱着回竹林小院子，顾昀一回生两回熟，迷糊着醒了一会之后，死猪不怕开水烫地搂住长庚脖子，脑袋往长庚肩膀上一靠，嘴里叽里咕噜地冒骚话。

“哎，有儿子就是好，走路不用腿。”

“心肝儿，我今晚给你做饭哈。”

“不过我得先睡会，累死老子了。”

“嗯……你陪我。”

“长庚啊，你心跳怎么这么快？我给你拍拍。”

“长庚啊，你耳朵怎么有点红？来吹吹。”

“宝贝儿，你眼睛怎么了？”

“心肝儿，你后槽牙咬疼了没？”

长庚嘴角抽搐着，心里暗道，这个从来不知道祸从口出的顾大帅，吃再多亏，也记不住管好自己那张叭叭不停的嘴。长庚耐着将将发过疯才把顾昀折腾了个够的心满意足，才堪堪忍了下来。

长庚面无表情地把顾昀扒光了，往后院温泉里一放，拿了块软巾细细擦拭起来。

野外风凉，又被长庚折腾地出了一身汗，身下也黏乎乎地沾了一身，还挂了了好些细碎的枯枝碎叶，衣服也弄脏了早就不能穿了，被热乎乎的温泉水一泡，顾昀浑身的毛孔一下就舒张开了，舒服得顾昀不禁闭上了眼睛，长长地吁了一口气。

顾昀往温泉的石壁上一搁，长发顺从地铺在水中，“心肝儿，这次就算了，以后可不许这么折腾我了……”

长庚心中一顿，揉着顾昀额头穴位的手劲儿也缓下来，他的手指在顾昀头侧穴位缓缓划着圈儿，望着顾昀沉在水中若隐若现的完全放松下来的躯体，心中漾起一阵阵温柔的涟漪。

他的子熹，尽管不认同他的一些出格的作为，但却从不肯推开他放肆的手，这么多年，顾昀信他，宠他，一直守着他，保护他，虽然自己早已长大，成了大梁的帝王，有了足以庇护他的实力，但顾昀还是一如既往地把他那天下独一份儿的最好的宠爱毫不克扣地统统塞给自己。

就像曾经他柔声细语地安慰他：“就算到了京城，也有义父护着你。”

就像曾将他用最深情的语气哄他：“天理伦常在上，除此以外，要星星不给月亮，就算阴天下雨我也架个提子上天给你摘。”

就像曾经在江北大营，顾昀浑身都没一处好皮肉了，硬是要爬过来抱他，说，“让我抱会，太想你了。”

……

这些过往在长庚六腑之中颠来倒去柔肠百转，把心肝脾肺肾化了个彻彻底底。又想起顾昀小时候那些经历，身边不是些形形色色不怀好意的人时刻想要他的命，就是一个比敌人还心狠手辣的老侯爷，从来没被人温柔对待的顾昀，到底是如何学会这么疼人的？

长庚思来想去，心里就越发疼得紧，想把顾昀捧在手心里好好养着，谁也不准碰一根毫毛。

长庚成功被自己脑中的东西洗脑，忘记了顾昀那张时常惹祸的嘴。他轻轻捞起一把顾昀被水泡软的黑发，说话的语气都软下来，“子熹，我以后再也不这么做了，我……”

长庚话没说完，头一低发现顾昀已经靠着石壁睡着了，于是马上收了声。

“子熹……”

长庚念念有词，忍不住伸手摸了摸顾昀熟睡的脸。回过神来，怕顾昀着了凉，于是匆匆将顾昀洗干净，裹着毛毯抱回床上。

真就从善如流地听了顾昀的，陪他睡了一大会儿。

待续


End file.
